Handbags and the Gladrags
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: The drugs bust has to go to plan. Harry has been acting strangely for a while - is her relationship with Dempsey on the rocks? Can a face from the past, a long forgotten secret end everything or will a stranger save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace. LWT and ITV own all copyright, no copyright violation is intended nor should be inferred

1.

The late summer sunshine lit up the street as Harry sat in the car watching the dark haired woman leave the bar. She narrowed her eyes, careful not to be seen. The expensively dressed woman reminded Harry of a reject from Dynasty as she walked along the pavement. Rolling her eyes she knew that the woman was exactly the type Dempsey would go for. A glance down at her left hand smiling slightly as she saw the delicate engagement ring on her finger. It seemed Dempsey's taste in women had changed. She grabbed the radio.

"Charlie Echo to base."

"Go ahead." Spiking's voice could be heard through the radio as Harry waited.

"Miss Harrington has left the hotel."

"I see her. Dempsey is on her tail."

"I bet he is." Harry mumbled. She suddenly felt old, frumpy and decidedly unglamorous. The high fashionista world they had been investigating for drugs smuggling was beginning to get to her. She looked at her stonewashed jeans and sighed. As usual she was dressed for practicality and comfort not glamour or looks. She sighed. Dempsey never said a word but she knew he looked at other women. He'd be mad not to.

Xxxxx

Dempsey hung back, wishing he had a cigarette but knew he was not smoking anymore. He watched the dark haired woman walk away from him, knowing she would have passed Harry on her way. The heavy makeup and expensive clothes did nothing to impress him. He could see how callous she had been - heroin and cocaine dealing hardly gave the woman a good heart. Now he hoped she would lead them to the real Mr Big. He stepped out of the shadows following her.

Xxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dempsey fell back into the shadows. Julie Harrington was a formidable woman but he couldn't help but think that she was only a pawn in a much bigger game. He watched her cross the road, pulling her expensive coat around her. The fur coat made him feel sick- knowing the woman really did not care about the damage she did. He watched her speak with another man before heading into the hotel. His thoughts turned to the blonde woman he knew was waiting for him. Running a hand over his face he headed towards the hotel, knowing that if nothing else he had to talk to Spikings. He had to find a phone.

Xxxxxx

"No." Spikings snapped as he looked at his assorted detectives. Harry folded her arms in defiance as Dave looked at the floor. Chas frowned, mulling over Harry's idea while Dempsey just wanted to shake her.

"It may be our only chance." Harry stated firmly.

"No." Dempsey stated. Harry shot him a death glare. She knew Chas and the others would always see her as one of the lads - she was fine with that. She had never courted any special treatment and never would. The fact Spikings and Dempsey seemed to think she was needing it now just served to make her angry.

"Would you stop Chas doing it?"

"Yeah, there's no way he's gonna look as good as you in a dress. No offence Chas." Dempsey smirked. Chas held up a hand.

"Och, none taken."

"We need to make progress on this case. I don't see how else."

"Last time we used you as a honey trap you were abducted and very nearly killed! Thats why not DS Makepeace!" Spikings snapped. "And the last time I checked I made the decisions regarding active operations around here!"

Harry looked away, silently seething. She nodded once.

"Chas. Find out everything on Miss Harrington in minute detail. Everything - contacts, family- lovers, inside leg measurement! The lot! Dave. Help Chas. Dempsey, Harry find out when the drug deal is going down."

"How? Exactly?" Harry snapped. Spikings glared at her.

"Good old fashioned detective work, my girl. The way things have always been done." He turned, marching into his office. The slam of the door rattled the glass causing Dempsey to wonder if the glass would ever fall out of the frame. Sighing heavily he turned around to talk to Harry, swearing under his breath when he realised she had gone.

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Understanding

Harry left the office - heading straight for the Ladies toilets. She knew it was the last place Dempsey would think of looking for her. For some reason he never seemed to consider the small room as somewhere she would take herself off to. In that moment she had to get away from all the testosterone.

"Hi." She looked up to see a young WPC washing her hands. Immediately recognising Kelly as the new desk officer she smiled.

"Hello."

"The loo in the first floor is out of order." Kelly shrugged. Harry nodded; she had noticed the sign on the door earlier in the day. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Kelly frowned slightly, not really believing her senior officer. Harry Makepeace was the highest ranking female police officer in the station - the only one to join the elite SI10. Biting her lip she nodded as Harry entered a cubicle; it was clear the older woman wasn't going to admit that something or someone had upset her.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey." Dempsey called as he left the SI10 office. He was worried about Harry; knowing that being held hostage and being injured had affected her more than she would admit, even to him. He'd heard the nightmares and woke to find her staring out of the bedroom window more than once. He knew she would never let Spikings or the others know how she had been affected. It made him feel sick to think that she had been terrified twice because he was so slow. First at the hands of the so called 'Thriller Killer' and the 'Nightclub slasher.' He had to admit she was tough but surely everyone has a breaking point? He thought as he jogged up to a PC he had never met before.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" The cockney answered as he turned to him. "What can I do you got?"

"Sargent Makepeace. You seen her? Who are you?"

"No Sir, not seen her. I'm PC Ronnie Brooks. Look, in my experience ladies head to the bog when they want to avoid us blokes. Try there if you're in the dog house."

The new recruit headed back along the corridor as Dempsey frowned. He had no idea where the toilet was but he knew he was definitely in Harry's bad books. Sighing he headed towards the stairs hoping he'd find a female officer who would be able to help.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dave made tea as he thought about the case. The drug dealer they had identified was a woman, unusual in itself but she was upper class - part of the elite. He had to agree Harry was probably the best person to go under cover.

"Chas?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry is a lady."

"She's a female. Yeah?" Chas looked up, surprised that Dave had just apparently noticed there was a woman on the team. Dave rolled his eyes.

"No, she's a Lady. Her dad is some big knob."

"Lord Winfield." Chas nodded, seeing where he was going with his line of thought. "He's the Queen's cousin."

"So? She's proper posh. Aristocracy."

"Which she hates. She's never used her title. She's always been Sgt Makepeace. It's her married name. Wingfield is her maiden name."

"So isn't she the best person to go after Harrington? To get on the inside?"

Chas smiled slightly.

"You know that. And I know that but Dempsey would be impossible after what happened and Spikings would go nuts. You know that."

"Yeah. No." Dave sighed. "I mean that shouldn't stop her doing her job."

"It shouldn't." Chas agreed. "But with those two. It's always been more complicated than that."

Dave shrugged before heading back to his desk. He didn't understand the senior members of his team at times. He decided it was probably best not to ask.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Lost

Harry stared at the back of the bathroom door. The young WPC had left a few minutes earlier; leaving her to gather her thoughts. Sighing she knew Harrington was a nasty piece of work. The woman procured heroin and cocaine to sell on the streets of London. She used her legitimate business interests to act as a front for the drug smuggling she really made her money from. Gripping the edge of the sink she tried to fight the nausea. Drugs always made her feel uneasy. She had seen them destroy so many lives. The fact they now had a dealer in their patch that was part of a much larger syndicate made her feel sick.

"Cmon Harry." She said to herself. "You have to do this." She glanced at the door knowing she had to face the rest of the world sooner rather than later. She glanced at her reflection in the cracked mirror. The reflection in the glass told her just how visible her upset was. She loved her work - loved the unit. Being treated differently to the men broke her heart. She knew Dempsey would be over protective - it was his nature. She knew the team would remember her encounters with the Nightclub killer and the Thriller killer but it didn't mean she couldn't do her job.

"Harry." She looked up as Dempsey stood in the door way. The American smiled slightly, taking in her appearance.

"I have paperwork to do."

"So?"

"So I should be getting on with it. As should you." Her clipped tones managed to mask the hurt she felt. The way she avoided eye contact told him enough.

"Princess."

"Detective Sargent Makepeace." She corrected. "You know? Your partner who has undertaken more than one undercover op?"

"And every time you do. Every single time I can't breathe." He stepped towards her. Harry found she couldn't look away. "My gut tells me you can do this. Of course you can. But Harry, my heart says I dun wanna risk losing you."

"James."

He looked up as she held his gaze.

"Harry."

"I thought you were different. Robert did this."

"What?" Dempsey stared at her in disbelief. "I'd never lay a hand on you. Ever. You know that."

She nodded.

"Of course I do. It isn't that I meant." She bit her lip. "He controlled me. Every move, what I did, who I saw. It took me a long time to recover. You were the one who made me see not all men are like that. I fell for you."

"Harry."

"But you're trying to control me. To stop me doing my job. I can't go through this again." She slipped her engagement ring off, curling it into the palm of his hand. "I love you and I'm sorry but I just can't."

He closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek. Moments later she slipped past him; lost forever.

Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Shock

The silence after she left was palpable. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. She had left the station - left them. He uncurled his fingers staring at the small engagement ring that had once belonged to his grandmother. He had never expected Harry to return it to him, part of him had hoped their daughter or future daughter in law would wear it one day. He placed it back in his pocket, knowing he had to make Harry see that he wasn't like her ex husband ; that what they had was special.

Xxxxxx

"Chas?"

"Dave." The Glaswegian detective looked up from the file he was reading.

"What?"

"Dempsey and Harry."

"What about them? Spit it out."

"Harry left really quickly. Dempsey ain't been back since Spikings locked himself in the office. Do you think everything is ok?"

Chas sighed. He had no idea.

"Look, I'm a copper. I'm not a relationship counsellor."

"But you're married."

"Aye, I am." Chas smiled. He couldn't help but think of his wife as he answered the younger man. "Doesne make me an expert on relationships. They'll work it out. They always do."

"I hope so. Dempsey was a nightmare when Harry went to work in the museum."

"Aye." Chas nodded. "You're right there son. Now, did you find anything? On Harrington?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "The club she goes to every Saturday night. The Pop Icon on Wilson Road?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Harry's cousin Tommy's wife worked there years ago. In the late 1970s. She knows Harrison well. Isn't that a conflict of interests?"

"For Harry?" Chas leant back in his chair. "No I don't think so. Tommy's wife Louisa died in 1980." He sighed. "Cancer."

"Oh." Dave scratched his head. "I didn't know."

"Why would you? No, find the 'in' elsewhere. It's not Harry."

Xxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the cafe opposite the club. She knew the woman that was peddling heroin to half of London was due to be there later that evening. She felt sick, knowing there was no way Spikings would agree to her being there; that Dempsey and the others wouldn't, couldn't come to her rescue. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she thought of Dempsey. Determined not to cry she looked over the cafe. She had to do it. Dempsey couldn't control her; she knew he didn't mean to. He loved her; she knew that but she couldn't not do her job. Leaving a few pound notes on the table she got to her feet. She had work to do.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

Work

The club wasn't really open when Harry walked in. She knew the barman and the security guard weren't really expecting customers so early in the day.

"Can I elp you Babe?"

Harry immediately bristled at the endearment. Rather than show him she smiled sweetly before walking towards him.

"Yeah." She glanced around the empty bar.

"Ow?"

"I'm looking for the boss. I'm ere about the job."

"Which one?" The stockily built man looked her up and down.

"Eh?" Harry feigned innocence.

"Stripper or barmaid?"

"Barmaid! Charming!"

"Didn't think stripper. Our clientele like the bigger boob."

Harry narrowed her eyes for a moment before remembering why she was there.

"You gonna show me where your boss is then or is this twenty questions?"

"I'm the boss."

"Thought a bird owned this place?" Harry tried to keep the accent up, knowing she would be in trouble if the goon suspected anything. Holding her own she watched as he smirked at her, his eyes racking over her slim frame. She knew Dempsey would want to punch him; despite the fact he had looked at her that way a million times before. She pushed all thoughts of her ex parter away; knowing he would never look at her that way again.

"The owner is a bird. But I'm the boss. What's yer name?"

"Sally. Sally Dempsey."

She lied easily.

"You?"

"Jack."

"Jack?"

"Just Jack."

"Well, just Jack. About this job."

"Get yer self ere for 7 tonight. We'll give you a trial."

Harry smiled sweetly before walking out of the club - straight into Dempsey.

Xxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Truth

"Not here." Harry stated firmly as Dempsey stared at her. "Cmon."

"What are you doing here?" He fell into step beside her, relieved that she was at least willing to talk with him. He had half expected her to run. Harry sighed.

"A job!"

"What? Not the stripper! Harry, you're."

"Bar maid." Harry raised her eyes to his. "That's where the cocaine is being sold. Dempsey; how did we meet? Do you remember?"

Dempsey smiled at the memory.

"How could I forget? Thought I was meeting a guy. Harry Makepeace. Had to be a guy? Then you turn up and Spikings lets me make an idiot out of myself."

Harry smiled at the memory. In one fell swoop James Dempsey had been forced to reevaluate all his preconceptions about women in the force. Part of her couldn't believe that had been less than five years earlier.

"You did that."

He shrugged.

"My point is, I was undercover then. Ok? So it went wrong in the nightclub. I admit that. But I was bait then. It's the only time I've put myself on the chopping block. It won't be done again." She stared at him. "My decision. Not yours. As barmaid I get to gather information - pull in all the Intel I can get. I'm barely noticeable."

"Harry." He smiled at her. "You are always noticeable."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"James."

"Can we talk? I don't want things to end like this. Not like this." He touched her arm. Harry nodded.

"Ok."

"My place is nearer."

"Now?" Harry bit her lip. "We're working."

"I think it's important. Us, that's important."

His eyes bore into hers. She sighed.

"Ok, ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry called." Chas stated as Spikings walked towards him. The clunk of typewriters and the television in corner almost drowned him out. Spikings poured milk into his tea before nodding.

"And?"

"She's been to the club. Had an interview under the name Sally Dempsey. I'm putting together the rest of the legend."

"Ok. Sally?"

"There was a picture of Worzel Gummage and Aunt Sally on the cover of a magazine. It stuck in her head, I guess. Anyway, that's our in."

"She's a smart girl. Bloody good copper."

"Yes Sir." Chas knew Spikings hated the idea of her going undercover but he wasn't about to lose face by making a deal out of her disobeying orders. He gulped his tea.

"You and Dave. Find Dempsey. Make an appearance at the club, low profile. See how the land lays."

"Yes Sir." Chas sighed, knowing that at least his heavily pregnant wife would be glad he had some overtime.

Xxxxxxx

Harry leant against the breakfast bar as Dempsey set about making them both coffee. She watched him as he worked; his back to her.

"I'm not like him." Dempsey turned, handing her a mug of black coffee. "You know that. If we are breaking up then please don't compare me to your ex husband. Break up because you don't love me anymore."

"James."

"I could never raise my hand to a woman. Any woman or child. I'm not like him or my father."

"I shouldn't have said that. I know you'd never behave in such a way." She rested the mug down on the breakfast bar. "I have to do my job."

Dempsey nodded. He understood what she was saying. He knew being a cop was in her DNA; that she had gone against her family to get the job she had always wanted.

"I was worried." He looked at her. "I am worried. You've been hurt twice because I was too slow."

"No I haven't."

"Harry." He blinked, looking away. "I thought you'd been killed. That night in the van with the Thriller Killer. The guy from the nightclub. Harry, you never would have been taken if it wasn't for me. I ain't even gonna mention my old man."

Harry nodded, stepping closer towards him.

"You always find me. I'm always ok." She touched his face. "James."

"I mean it." He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. "I don't blame you for wanting to get away from me. Harry, you should. You should get as far from me as you can. Don't quit. I will." Tears filled his eyes as she shook her head. "Because you're right. I did try to stop you doing you're job. I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Hey." She stepped closer to him. "I'm going to do my job, so are you. I was angry."

"Yeah, I know."

"You forget. I got in that car with your father. I agreed to go on both jobs. Not you. Me. Detective Sargent Makepeace - me. I can do this but I need you to back me up."

"Harry, I."

"I should never have said you were like Robert. I'm sorry."

"I." He closed his eyes.

"Are you shaking?"

"No."

"James." She touched his face.

"No, I'm not shaking. The rest of the world is just shaking." He kissed her gently as he felt her hand slide to the back of his neck. Harry smiled as his hands pulled her closer.

"Can we?" He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What?"

"Try again? Harry, I."

"Shut up, James." She smiled as she kissed him. "I thought we already were."

Xxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Bar Work

The nightclub was full when Dempsey slipped past a burley, thick set bouncer. He kept his dark sunglasses on as the latest release from Wham! hit his ears. In Club Tropicana the drinks may have been free but in this place it was more than just drinks on offer and it all came with a price. He hopped onto a barstool and waited for Harry to serve the guy dressed as an extra from Miami Vice.

"Alright? Wot can I getcha?"

"Vodka. Straight." He watched as Harry tried not to roll her eyes. He knew she had done some bar work in her university days so he wasn't worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the real bar staff.

"There you go." She placed the glass on the bar. "Have a good night."

"Oh I intend to." He tilted his glass towards her as Chas and Dave could be seen entering the bar. Harry wanted to scream but at least Dave had brought a 'date' with him. She recognised the younger woman as Sophie from the front desk - a young WPC who had no idea what she was getting involved in. Schooling her face into neutral Harry carried on serving customers - keeping in the role of Sally Dempsey with ease. James smiled slightly, knowing that none of the clientele could ever imagine an elite police unit was in their midst; never mind actually serving them drinks. He turned, looking out over the dance floor. The sight of teenagers and men and women in their early twenties dancing and enjoying themselves made him feel incredibly old.

Xxxxx

Harry put the pound notes in the till as she sang along to the latest song the DJ; she had learned was names DJ Dan played. It was an older song but she liked it. Suddenly feeling self conscious she looked up to see the man who had given her the job watching her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Harry smiled.

"I love this song." She answered honestly. "The DJ knows his stuff."

"Dan. Yeah, bit of a plank but he knows his music. Never took you for a Soft Cell fan." He smiled as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Tainted love?"

"What's wrong with Soft Cell?" Harry stayed in character. She knew if she slipped the op was over. The stiletto shoes she wore pinched and nipped her feet as she tottered around on them. For a moment she wondered why she had felt frumpy wearing her jeans and trainers. At least her feet hadn't been almost crippled. The burley man ran his eyes over her figure as she fought the bile rising in her throat. She knew he was leering at her to intimidate her. What made her angry was the fact it was working.

"What do you think of the club?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"Good DJ, young customer base, no obvious trouble. Seems friendly enough." She smiled. "Not like the last place I worked. Don't get me wrong, the staff were nice but all the weed that was getting to me."

"You clean then?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. She hated drugs - had seen so many people destroyed by them. "Not my thing."

"No? And you're a barmaid?"

"Yeah. I don't mind people doing it. I just don't."

"Sally. I think you are going to be just fine here." She smiled as he turned away. She was in. All she had to do now was find Harrington.

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Dangerous Liasions

The next two nights at the club were uneventful- Harry continued to try to gather information but Harrington remained elusive. Harry knew the cocaine deal was just a few days away. She had to find some information that led them to the culprits before millions of pounds worth of class A drugs flooded the streets of London. The thought made her feel sick.

"Hey Sal!" The DJ she had struck up conversation with earlier called over to her. "What do you reckon? Bowie or ABBA to start?"

"Bowie. Definitely David Bowie."

"Star man?"

"Good choice." Harry smiled. She couldn't help but like the younger man. He reminded her of Dave. Young, enthusiastic and a little out of his depth. It had already been decided he had no idea what was going on around him. Harry shook her head as the music blared out of the speaker. Dan had inadvertently put a Bucks Fizz song on. She didn't mind; the look on the young man's face was priceless. "My camera never lies. Well, let's hope it doesn't." She mumbled as the song went on. Picking up an empty crate she turned to see the immaculate woman she had heard so much about follow Jack out into the main bar.

"Sally?"

"Hiya." She turned. "That Dan makes me laugh. Alright?"

"Mrs Harrington this is our new barmaid; Sally Dempsey." Jack stated. The older woman looked her over with barely concealed distain. Harry narrowed her eyes. The shoulder pads, huge earrings and china doll make up made the woman look like a baddie from a rubbish American soap. Suddenly Harry wondered why she had felt so frumpy next to the woman who clearly disliked everything.

"You worked bars before? I don't think I have seen you."

"Yeah, my ex had a bar in Spain. Similar to this. Was there three years then a few gay clubs here."

"You?"

"I just serve drinks and deal with punters. Gay, straight, bi, don't matter as long as they pay for their booze and old enough to be in a pub. I don't care."

"Very open minded, our Sally." Jack laughed.

"Live and let live, I say." She watched as Harrington glanced at her arms. "I'm clean, before you say anything alright? Now I've got a bar to set up." Harry turned away, turning back a second later. "Jack, be a doll and sort the mixers out. How can I do Sex on the Beach with no sodding mixers?"

"Yes, my lady." He teased. Harry narrowed her eyes. "Joking! You wanna lighten up luv. I got something that might help you with that. Relax you a bit." He ran a stubby fat finger along her jawline.

"I'm working."

"Later." He rested his palm against her neck.

"Yeah." She agreed as he stepped away from her. The pounding in her ears almost made her forget Harrington had seen the whole exchange. As she watched the older woman leave she wished Dempsey was with her, but tonight she knew she was alone.

Xxxxx

Dempsey sat in the car outside the nightclub, his focus on the black jaguar parked a few spaces away from his own small car. He knew Harry was in the bar; that Harrington was somewhere in the building with her. Worry built in the pit of his stomach - he knew Harry would hate it. He tried to convince himself that he would be just as worried if one of the guys had been in the bar. He knew he was lying to himself- he was terrified something would go wrong. Drugs meant one thing as far as he was concerned - trouble.

Xxxxxx

Harry served another young couple with more hairspray than sense as the night got underway. Jack had done as she'd asked; getting her the tonic water and mixers she had needed. His flirting was boarding on harassment but she knew she had to use it to her advantage. She already knew cannabis was commonplace there but it was the heroin and cocaine that would lead them to the criminals they wanted to catch. She knew the class A drugs would be flooding the streets of London if they didn't stop Harrington.

Xxxx

"Sal?"

"What?" She yelled back.

The now deserted bar seemed almost eerie. She had been cleaning up for almost an hour when Jack walked towards her.

"You any happier?"

"I'm fine."

"You have connections with Spain?"

"Had." Harry lied. "Why?"

"Mrs Harrington has some connections with Spain. Import and Export. She'd like a word."

"I know nothing about business."

"Don't underestimate yourself sweetheart, office now." He physically turned her; guiding her towards the office. Harry felt sick. She knew she had to get away- none on the team would know what had happened. This time she was on her own.

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Viva Espana

Harry walked into the office. The small room almost claustrophobic as it filled with Harrington and the impressively built goons that followed her everywhere.

"You wanted to see me." Harry stated rather than asked. The older woman nodded.

"Yes."

"What can I do for you? Only I'm about to finish and I'm dead on my feet."

"Sit down."

Harry did as she was told. Every sense in her body told her to get out of there. Something was up. The way Harrington stared at him she was convinced the woman had worked out what was going on.

"Tomorrow is a big day for me."

Harry pretended to look bored. She knew the drug deal was imminent. She just didn't know how imminent.

"Yeah?"

"So I could do without any complications. I've been told you have contacts in Spain. Where?"

"Had." Harry stated firmly. "My ex had small bar on the Costa. Sold it." She lied. "Good little money earner."

"Your ex?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions? I'm a barmaid. I dated a bar owner. He cheated on me. I dumped him. Here I am. How is that going to stop you doing anything?" Harry folded her arms like a petulant teenager.

"No." The older woman smirked. "Sally. You aren't a barmaid. Maybe once but not now. You're a copper." She felt the click of cold metal against her skin.

"Me?" Harry narrowed her eyes. She had no idea how or when her cover had been blown but she knew someone had landed her in trouble. She just had no idea who. "Are you avin a laugh?"

"Deadly serious."

"Bloody nuts." Harry glared. "I'm no more a copper than that idiot is a Prima Ballerina."

Harrington smirked at the idea of her head goon wearing a pink tutu.

"Who's been lying about me?"

"Calm down Sally! I have to be sure the people who work for me are trustworthy. You were seen talking to a copper. Last night. Tall guy; black Afro."

"So?"

"How do you know im?"

"Just around."

"Don't be evasive."

"Yeah, he's a copper. Nicked me in the past. Petty stuff. Not worth bothering about. Right jobsworth." She glared as she lied about Chas. "That do yer?"

The older woman smiled.

"Yes."

Xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Clear and present danger

Dempsey sat in the small black car just out of eyesight of the club doorway, he hated not being in the club with Harry. Tapping the steering wheel impatiently he glared out of the windscreen.

"Cmon Harry. Cmon."

He glanced at the doorway silently praying it was just his latent paranoia at work and not anything to be really worried about. The longer he sat there the more he worried. Harry had never left late. Over a week into the operation and her routine had been monotonous in nature. He picked up his radio.

"Charlie Oscar to base."

"Go ahead Dempsey." The crackled voice of Spikings hit him.

"Harry's late. Three extra goons just went in. Something is going down."

"Stay where you are."

"Boss." Dempsey glared. "She's in trouble. I can sense it."

"Back up is nearby."

"Too late." He stated firmly as Harry and that goon he recognised- Grant appeared in the doorway. "She's going with the bald guy. They're on the move."

"Dempsey!"

"I'm staying with them." He started the car engine - ready to follow his partner.

Xxxx

"Do we have to?" Harry asked as she was led to the car. "These heels are killing me."

"You dun shut up then it won't be the only thing killing you." He snarled. "Copper."

"If you really thought I was filth you'd have pulled the trigger back then. Don't give me that crap now." Harry glared.

"Get in the car."

"Make me."

"Oh I think I'd like that." He stepped closer to her as Harry narrowed her eyes. "This is a big deal. Means a lot to the boss. You ain't gonna stop it." He sandwiched her between the car and his body. Harry tilted her head, glaring at him.

"Maybe but it seems she needs me to make it work."

Harry stepped into the car, silently praying Dempsey and the other knew what was happening.

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Follow

Harry sat in the car, silently cursing herself for not being able to get word to Dempsey. She knew she was headed to the drugs deal, she also knew she was expected to be able to speak at least a little Spanish. Silently praying that she had back up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Apart from having a gun pulled on me? Apart from being stuck in traffic with you? Nothing." She snarled as he smirked.

"Don't worry Sal. It'll all be over soon."

"Yeah?" Harry sighed. "I need to get my slippers on. Don't look like that. You try working behind the bar in heels." Grant smirked. He knew the blonde woman wasn't who she said she was but he was willing to let it slide if Harrington was. She was the boss, after all. Besides, should his hunch be right he didn't have to worry about anything other than where to hide the body.

"What?"

"Just thinking." He smirked.

Harry folded her arms, silently praying she wasn't being driven to her death.

Xxxxxx

Chas ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted and annoyed in equal measure. He wanted to be at home with Jackie rather than sat in the back of a white ford transit van.

"Chas?"

"Getting old, Dave. That's all. Now we know Dempsey saw Harry and two of the goons leave."

"I don't like this." Spikings snapped. His Welsh tones harsher than he intended. He knew they were on the edge of the biggest drugs bust they had ever known. He had known it was dangerous for everyone involved but now he cursed the only female officer on his team for getting him to agree to go undercover.

"Where's Dempsey?"

"Last heard he was following her."

"Towards Peckham." Chas added. "So that's where we are heading. There's a few blocks of council flats there that uniform and Drugs Squad have raided a few times over the years."

"So?"

"Nelson Mandela House, Churchill Flats and Chamberlain Way are all a bit run down. Hardly the place you'd expect a deal to happen on this scale." Spikings glared. "But a murder? More likely."

"Sir?" Chas looked the older man in the eye. The Rhondda born detective was deadly serious.

"If they suspect Harry is not who she says she is then they will kill her. That's what they do. Six years ago an employee of Harrington was found dead in a subway station underpass."

"Jack Morgan. I remember." Chas nodded.

"He was my informant, Chas. This bitch doesn't mess around. Dempsey goes in there all guns blazing and chances are he's going to get them both killed.

Cxxxxxx

Harry got out of the car when she was told to. Neither man had been keen on conversation but she had guessed her usefulness was about to be proved.

"Sally."

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend in Spain."

"Ex. Just remember that- EX!" She snapped.

"Teach you any Spanish?"

"No. He had a bar on the Costa. Speaks English. Well he would; seeing as he was born in Bristol."

"Do. You. Speak. Spanish." He spat the words at her.

"Si. Un poco."

"Right. That'll do." He grabbed her arm before leading her towards the smaller of the three tower blocks as Harry realised she really was alone.

Xxxxxx

(A/N spot the Only fools and horses reference? Don't own that either!)


	13. Chapter 13

A word in Spanish

The car pulled up on an unlit road as Harry felt the cold metal of the gun push its way into her ribs. She felt sick. The metal cold against her skin as she swallowed hard.

"Ok Sally?"

"Yeah." Her voice faulted slightly. She knew she was alone. There was no chance Dempsey and the others could know where she was. It was the Nightclub killer all over again, only this time the feeling she was going to die was overwhelming. She glanced at the floor for a moment as the car door opened.

"Out."

She did as she was told. Her senses working overtime. If she could work out where she was then she had a chance. Slim as it maybe. The gun remained nestled in her ribs as she glared at the man holding it.

"Now what? Why are you doing this?"

"Walk."

Harry glared at him but the look in his eyes had no room to argue. She stepped forward, knowing she had no other choice.

Xxxxxx

Chas stared at the gun in his hand. A million thoughts rushing through his head but none of them with the right outcome. Harry was going to get herself killed. Dempsey probably was too and he was stuck with Dave, Spikings and the lads in the back of a 1982 transit. It didn't seem real.

"Chas." Spikings glared at him. "Keep it together. Harry can take care of herself."

Chas nodded once. He knew Spikings was right. He didn't doubt that Harry Makepeace knew what she was doing - he doubted she could get through it without a bullet hitting her. He avoided Spikings eye as he thought about what SI10 could be like without the mismatched pair.

Xxxxxx

The car park was shrouded in darkness as Harry reached the far corner she was directed to. Harrington stood next to a shorter man. Her arms folded as she watched them approach.

"Señor, this is Sally. An employee of mine."

Harry glanced from one to the other, adrenaline building in her gut. She knew this was it. This was the deal they had been working to stop. The man smirked at her, running his eyes over her frame.

"Hola, Señorita." He smirked.

"what is this?"

"You worked in Spain. You know the market." Harrington glared. "Sally now is the time to prove your loyalty. Señor Diaz here doesn't speak English well. We need you to translate."

"I worked in a bar. An English speaking bar. My ex is English. I never learned proper Spanish."

"You underestimate yourself."

"Ok. I." She took the paper from the Spaniard.

"Its got today's date on it. Er, cocaine? I. I can't make head nor tail of it. Sorry."

Harringtom glared at her. "Not good enough."

Harry glared at her. She held her gaze. "Deal with her."

xxxxx

Dempsey pushed his foot to the accelerator as he followed the car Harry had got into. He felt his pulse quicken but knew he had to keep a clear head. He knew the drug deal was imminent and that his colleagues were following. What worried him was the way the loon had gripped Harry's arm as he bundled her into the car.

"Hold on Harry." He whispered as he slammed on the breaks. Minutes later he was following the sound of voices as he heard Harry scream. He ran towards the commotion, gun in hand.

Xxxxx

"You knew I don speak Spanish." Harry snapped. Grant shook his head. The grass slippery underfoot as he pushed her forward.

"I knew you were a liar. Sorry, Sally. You're a pretty girl. A decent barmaid but you are a liability."

"What!?" Harry yelled.

"That deal - worth millions it is. You might be the one thing that scuppers it. Can't have that." He pointed the gun directly at her forehead. Harry bit her lip, the adrenaline pumping through her quickly replaced by disappointment. She hadn't stopped the drug deal and she was going to die anyway. Closing her eyes she resigned herself to her fate.

"Nothing personal, luv."

"Yeah. Whatever. Following orders. I get it." She stepped towards him.

"Turn around. On your knees."

"No."

"Wasn't a request."

"No. You gonna kill me. You look at my face while you do it." She stood to her full height, defiant as he faltered slightly. "Pull that trigger with me looking at you."

A rustle in the trees behind him caught her attention. Raised voices and gunfire rang out as Grant was barrelled to the ground by Dempsey as Harry picked up the gun. Shaking slightly she held the gun on the brawling men.

"You took your time!"

"Sorry Princess." Dempsey smiled. She rolled her eyes as Dave and Chas appeared. "Oh, Spikings and the guys got the drugs and Harrington locked up."

Grant swore as Chas helped Dempsey pull the heavy set man to his feet. As Chas formally arrested him and took him away Harry slipped off her heels.

"You ok?"

Dempsey stepped towards her. Harry sighed.

"Yeah."

"Really?" He watched as she avoided his gaze. "Coz I ain't."

"Dempsey."

"I thought you were going to get killed, I." He wiped a hand over his face as Harry realised he had been scared. She stepped into his arms, letting him hold her.

"I can do my job."

"I know."

"I don't know what I was thinking." Dempsey paused. "Just. I."

"I'm fine. We did our job." She kissed his cheek before stepping back. "I can't wait to have a very long bath and get my jeans and jumper back on. Glamour might be attractive but I'm all for comfort." She wriggled her toes. "My poor feet."

"Who said you aren't glamorous?" He led her back to his car.

"No one. But compared to Harrington, women like her."

"Are fake." He stopped walking. "Harry? You think that's what's attractive? Are you crazy?" He kissed her gently on the lips. "You are ten times the woman any of them think they are. I'm sorry if I made you think anything else."

Harry rested a hand on his chest.

"Take me home."

"Thought you'd never ask." He wrapped ab arm around her shoulder before leading her back to his car.

Xxxxxx


End file.
